We'll Laugh About This Someday
by onhiatusbutfeelfreetofavorite
Summary: Artemis figures out that the weird freshman who took her picture on the first day of school is really Robin. each chapter is a different scenario where this could happen
1. Chapter 1

"You know, it's funny," Bette says. "You miss school all the time, right?"

"I get sick a lot," Artemis says, using the default lie drilled into her and her friends' brains by Batman. It's not like she can explain to her school friend that she's part of the Team.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. But whenever you get sick, Dick Grayson, that freshman, gets sick too. I've never seen a day of school where you're here and he isn't, and vice versa."

"Huh. Coincidence." But Artemis's mind is already whizzing. Who is this Dick Grayson? Wasn't he that kid who ran up to her on the first day of school and took a picture? Weirdo. But does she know him? Maybe he's a super villain. Or he's following the Team's movements.

Or it could just be a coincidence.

"Are you sure?"

Bette flips her hair. "Absolutely. My cousin Barbara, she's got this huge crush on him. So she totally pays attention to his sick days."

Maybe... Maybe Artemis should do some looking into this Dick kid. She could contact the cave, but it's about time she took initiative, right?

"It's not that big of a deal," Bette says. "We've got to get to class."

"You go on ahead. I'll just..."

"Don't think about it, Artemis. I just thought it was funny."

"I'm not! I've got to go talk to my... math teacher."

"Okay! See you in class!"

But instead of heading for the math building, Artemis walks towards the freshmen locker area. How on earth is she supposed to find this kid? And will he tell her what he knows? Or is it just a coincidence? Better safe than sorry. _Every day she's missed school for a mission, he has too._ That's got to mean something.

It's lucky, actually, that she runs into him in the courtyard. Of all the odds.

"Oh, hey Art- I mean, sorry, accident," he says, keeping his eyes low, brushing past her.

"No! Wait! You're Dick Grayson, right?"

"Um, yeah. But I don't know you. Just an underclassman." He doesn't even turn back to face her. Definitely hiding something.

"Wait a second..." With one swift movement, she grabs Dick Grayson by the shoulder and turns him around to meet his eyes.

She knows that face. It's familiar, somehow, the shape, but something's different. His eyes...

"You ran up to me on the first day of school and took a photo. 'We'll laugh about this someday,' you said. What did you mean?"

"Uh, look, I really got to get to class."

"No! Bette said you'd been missing from school every day I have. What do you know?"

"Look, you're acting _way _too chalant, just-"

Then it sinks in, and he shuts up.

"Robin?"

He laughs nervously. "Who's Robin?"

"Oh my God, it is you!" She snaps her fingers, finally placing the face. It's the boy wonder. Of _course_. Dick Grayson must be his secret identity. And she's found it out!

We'll laugh about this someday. Of course! He knew that someday she'd figure it out, and then- that's hilarious!

She bursts out laughing. "And to think, I've been going to school with you all this time, completely oblivious!"

"Shh! What if someone hears you?"

"But you knew, didn't you? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Only Wally knows, okay? Just... don't tell anyone."

"Of course not. But that's so cool! We go to school together!"

"C'mon, Artemis. We can talk back at the cave, okay?"

She's giggling uncontrollably now. "Maybe we can carpool! Take the bioship to school. Oh, Bette would _love_ that..."

"Artemis, you can't be seen talking with me, a freshman. Not only is is socially unacceptable, but we can't let anybody else connect the dots."

"But you're not just a freshman! You're my friend!"

"_Outside_ of school, okay?"

"Can't we at least talk, Robin?"

"Dick!"

"That's an unfortunate name, right there. I prefer Robin."

"Whoa, what's that over there?"

"What?" Artemis turns to look, then realizes he's just playing her. But when she turns back, Robin's gone.

"Ugh, I hate it when he does that!"

And then, off in the distance, that characteristic laugh of his. Darn that mischievous kid.

Bette runs up. "Artemis! The math building is _that_ way. And what were you doing with a freshman?"

"He's my friend."

"You guys seem pretty friendly."

"Yeah, I guess." _He's only, like, one my best friends. Oh, and did I mention we're superheroes together? Yup, that was Robin, the Boy Wonder, right there. Alias Dick Grayson._


	2. Chapter 2

What is he doing at her school?

"I'll be right back," Artemis says, dumping her schoolbag on the ground beside her friends. "Hey! Wally!"

Wally grins and runs towards her, perhaps a little inhumanly fast. Even though they're retired from being superheroes now, he still likes to "keep the speed warmed up," as he says.

They meet halfway across the school courtyard.

"Hey babe." He gives her a peck on the lips. "How are you?"

"What are you doing here?"

"We're going on a date tonight!" he says with a proud smile.

"We are?"

"Yeah. I hope you don't have much homework."

"Nah, senior year is pretty light. Where are we going?"

At this point Artemis's school friends have caught up with her.

"Who's this?" asks Dani.

"Ooh, is this the mysterious boyfriend you've mentioned?" Bette says.

"Yeah, guys, this is Wally West. Wally, this is Bette, Caroline, Dani, and Elena."

"Hey girls," Wally gives Caroline a wink, and she blushes.

"Wally!" Even though they haven't been dating very long, she's already getting a bit possessive.

"He's cute," says Bette.

"I know."

"Artemis, I'm so happy for you! How long have you guys been together?"

"It was a New Year's kiss," Wally says. "Although frankly, I should have kissed you long before that."

"Yes, you should have."

Elena stops. "Wait a second. Wally West? You're Kid Flash!"

Well, that got awkward quickly. "Um, you know, we've got a date at the movies, and I really don't want to be late," Artemis says.

"Right you are," Wally says. In one fluid motion, he scoops up his girlfriend and her textbooks and makes a run for the other side of the school, top speed.

They reach the entrance to the school in about seven seconds. "That was close."

"Yeah, I may be retired, but I don't really need more fangirls. Especially cute ones that might tempt me."

She punches him lightly. "Now are we seriously going to the movies?"

He laughs. "Of course not. I got a tip on a robbery happening in Harlem, if you're interested."

"Sounds perfect."

But as they're about to leave-

"Is that Dick?"

"Who?" Artemis turns to see who her boyfriend is looking at. Oh, it's just some random sophomore.

No, not a random sophomore, that kid who took a picture of her on the first day of school. Dick Grayson, right?

Wally grins. "Come on." They walk over.

"Hey, Dick, how's it going?"

"Oh, hey Wally- Artemis! I mean... Who are you two?"

Wally laughs. "Nice try, Robin. Really funny, you are. How's the Team going?"

What? Robin? Team? This can't be...

"KF..." Dick Grayson shakes his head, teeth clenched. "Not in front of her."

Looking between his two friends, it finally dawns on Wally. "Ohhh, she doesn't know!"

"I don't know what? Excuse me, I'm right here." Artemis puts her hands on her hips. "Wally, who is this?"

"Artemis, he's Robin."

"Yeah, right, he's just a sophomore-" Oh. Robin is fourteen now. "Robin?"

"Thanks, Wally. Really helpful, keeping the secret identity a _secret_. All you'll do is whelm her."

"No way. You're- Dick Grayson- Robin? Oh my God!"

"You didn't know you were going to school with him?" Wally laughs and slings an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.

"No! Did you?"

"Of course. He's my best friend."

"Guys, can we..." Robin's looking extremely uncomfortable.

Artemis leans in. There it is, his jawline, the glint in his blue eyes... How could she not have seen it before? One of her best friends was going to school with her, and...

"Sorry, dude," Wally says.

"It doesn't matter, she knows now. Hey, Artemis," he says weakly.

"Hey. I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"I sort of hinted."

Then she remembers. "Of course. _We'll laugh about this someday_."

"So how's the Team?" asks Wally. "We've been off on our own for several months now. Any new players?"

"You'd like this one guy, Jaime Reyes. He's the new Blue Beetle. You guys would be friends."

"Hey, Artemis, maybe we'll stop by the cave sometime," Wally suggests.

"Sounds good to me..." Her mind is still reeling over this plot twist. Robin, right here at her school. She can talk to him, be his friend, even though she's no longer on the Team!

Robin glances around. "Can we not talk about it here? I mean, what if somebody..."

"Yeah, Artemis's friends already figured out I was Kid Flash."

"Perfect," he sighs. "Let's get out of here."

Artemis snaps her fingers. She wouldn't mind some time to catch up with Robin on the superhero business. "Wally and I were about to go beat up some robbers. Wanna third wheel on our date?"

Robin laughs. "I'd love to."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, guys. Yes, I am posting something new. But yes, I am still on hiatus. I am just posting this to enter it for the youngjusticeheadcanons fanfiction contest. And because I feel bad about not posting.** **Yes, I will be back eventually. No, not for a little while. Sorry. Thank you all for your patience and love. You guys rock.**

It's been two years since Artemis started at Gotham Academy, but she feels like she's been here her whole life. She's made friends with kids of all grades – Bette, of course, and a few sophomores – Barbara and Dick – and some juniors and one or two others in her own grade. They've sorta become a regular crowd, all with the same lunch period and P.E. It's not the same as her friends on the team, Robin and Wally and Megan, but... It's something. Regular friends, a regular life.

So when Bette asks if she wants to go shopping with them on Saturday, she agrees wholeheartedly. Only afterward does she think of checking with the team. Aqualad says it's fine, that they aren't doing a mission this weekend. Wally's hanging out with Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris, so she won't be missing a date. Robin, mysterious as usual, mumbles something about hanging out with some regular friends. She didn't even know he had real-life friends. Crazy. Maybe they aren't so different.

Well, it doesn't matter. On Saturday, Wally runs her to the mall (it's on the way to the Allen house, and he's far faster than any car). She meets her friends out front. Dick is a little bit late, but they get started shopping just after three.

It's dumb, but she's actually having fun. With normal people. She's laughing and eating and not even worrying about a supervillain.

It's only awkward when one of the junior boys, kinda new to the crowd, tries to hit on her.

"Dude, she has a boyfriend," Dick says.

"Yeah, I- how did you know that?"

Dick immediately blushes and hides behind Barbara. "Lucky guess."

He actually does act weird sometimes, Artemis thinks, knowing things about her he shouldn't. And there was that first day, randomly taking a picture of her with his phone. Dick's a weird kid. But she likes Barbara, and the two kinda seem like a matched set, so...

They buy coffee and run around the mall being weird, and she thinks this isn't so bad. She misses Wally a bit, and it's a lot more fun being able to talk about the important stuff with Megan and Zatanna, but these normal people, they're nice too. They're, well, normal.

After a few hours they find themselves in a sunglasses shop, trying on dumb pairs. Bette tries on a pair of huge, brown ones, and some of the boys mess around with the grill sunglasses. Mysteriously, Dick is the only one not trying on anything. So Artemis picks up a pair of cheap black sunglasses and rams them over his eyes.

Hey, he kinda looks like-

No, it can't be-

Wait, he _really_ looks like-

Oh God-

No. No, no no no. Dick- no, Robin- sees the understanding dawning in her eyes and tears the sunglasses off as quickly as he can.

"Robin?" she asks quietly.

It can't be. But it explains so much – his encyclopedic knowledge of her, some of the cryptic excuses, the- the picture on the first day.

We'll laugh about this someday.

Well, she sure ain't laughing. He didn't tell her!

And with that, she punches Robin squarely across the jaw.

Her friends react almost in slow motion, jaws dropping.

"Artemis!" Bette says.

Robin takes the punch gracefully. "Hi, Artemis."

"Hi what? She just punched you!" says Barbara, helping him to his feet. "Besides, she knows you already, dummy!"

"Apparently not," Artemis says.

Robin rolls his eyes. "Can we discuss this somewhere less public?"

"Guys, what is going on?" asks Bette.

Artemis flips out her phone. "I am calling Wally right now. Did he know about this?"

"Don't do that, he's with family. And yeah, of course he did. He's my best friend."

"I thought I was your best friend!" says Barbara, still confused.

"Well, yeah- I mean- just- c'mon, we can take a bus. It's not like he can carry both of us."

"Oh, I'm not talking about that. I just need someone else to help me beat the shit out of you, you little twerp. Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I don't tell anyone."

"Tell anyone what?" Bette looks back and forth between the two. "Seriously, guys, you're really starting to freak me out."

"And you won't tell anyone either, okay?" Robin looks almost nervous.

"Whatever. I can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner."

"Are you going to punch me again?"

"No. I'll just give you the training session of your life later, you dick."


End file.
